


Because forever wasn't long enough

by Nerd_division



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demons, I wish I knew what I was talking about, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Ryan is amazing, Scary, Slow Burn, Suspense, and funny, of course, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_division/pseuds/Nerd_division
Summary: Ryan had woken up falling for the past week. He dreamt of Shane and him the parking gravel, the path, the clearing. Shane laying on the ground, dead. And then he was falling, and he woke up.And they're just dreams until he sees the park and they're just dreams until remembers.They're just dreams until they aren't.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Intro / teaser

"Shane?! SHANE OH MY GOD HOLYFUCKINGSHIT! SHANE ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Ryan felt himself falling. He was falling. He was falling! Get up, get up. GET UP! He jolted up in bed, dizzy from the falling sensation.

It was the third night that week where he had this dream. The first one ended quickly, before the others. It had ended with Shane and Ryan talking about something in a clearing. He couldn't figure out what they were talking about, he could hear it, his brain just didn't process it. Shane turned and he woke up. Always from the falling.

Now they ended differently, they're talking in the clearing, and then Shane's on the ground and he has to be dead and Ryan is scared and worried and he's falling, falling, falling. And he's awake.

He opens the window and looks out. No one else on the street, few cars. The changing light brings his gaze from the streetlamp that never turns off, to the sky. The clouds are pink. Bright, church ceiling painting heavenly clouds rimmed with gold and grey. And Ryan thought that in this ungodly, cold, alone hour, that the sky did that for him. That that was his sky and no one else saw. That was his sky and only he knew and only he would ever know. 

Within seconds the sky was different, the clouds had changed. Ryan got to keep his sky.


	2. Mirtisal Park

"Hey Ryan, what's up?"

Ryan looks up to see Shane sitting in front of him he seemed a little uneasy. Ryan takes a big gulp of his now-cold, too creamy coffee before answering. 

"Nothing. Just too little sleep. I keep having a dream that jolts me awake."

Shane didn't seem happy, but Ryan was too tired to notice. They worked in silence save for the chair creaks and buttons clacking until Shane spoke again. "Hey Ry, you're still up for the shoot tonight, right?"

Ryan nodded, then realizing Shane didn't see he confirmed it with a yes.

The car ride to the abandoned building was nothing special. Shane spoke a lot, picked up the slack for Ryan, who stared out the window. Shane was startled when he spoke.

"Shane!" He almost hit the breaks with how urgent Ryan sounded. "What's that park?"

Shane glanced over and sighed. "Uh Mirtisal park, why?"

"Have we ever been there?"

"No."

"Have I?"

"No?"

"Have you?"

"No," Shane said the last one a little louder than before, he looked at Ryan. "God Ryan why is that park important?"

Ryan had been at that park. He didn't know when or how or why. But he was there. He had to be. He couldn't just make up an entire park he's never seen with perfect accuracy. It was that gravel he and Shane stepped on, those trees they walked past. It was that trail they shined flashlights on as they struggled to see.

Ryan looked to where he could see the entry gate in the side mirror. "That's the park from my dream."

There was silence for a while. The turn signal would make noise, passing cars would woosh over the wet asphalt road, an occasional horn. Shane was fidgeting and Ryan hadn't noticed. Ryan was usually more observant. Shane made a left turn before speaking again.

"This dream is obviously bothering you." He looks ahead at the traffic light, waiting for green. "You haven't been yourself all morning, and it's getting to you. Tell me about it. It might help."

"I've had it three times. Only this week. We step onto gravel, we talk. We walk down that path, we talk. I can never understand what we say. I know we're forming words but I can't process them, they just fly right by. We end up in a clearing, we talk some more, but this time it's different. It feels," He paused, thinking, "it feels wrong. We're mad or scared or something. And then," Ryan cuts himself off, he figures telling Shane, 'Oh yeah, and then we get to the part where I have the sneaking suspicion that you're dead.' doesn't make for the best conversation. "And then I feel like I'm falling. Not dream me, me me. And I wake up."

Shane looks at Ryan with a smile. "That doesn't sound too bad. I'm sure you saw a movie with a similar scene. Maybe a youtube video of the park." He looks back to the road. Shane didn't understand, there was something wrong in the dream. It felt so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to, well, I'd say come together, but I'd say things for Ryan are kind of falling apart.


End file.
